Abby Newman
}} Abigail "Abby" Rachel Carlton Newman is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Melissa Ordway. Biography Abby was conceived when Ashley Abbott, desperate to have Victor Newman's child to replace the one she aborted years ago, stole his sperm from a sperm bank and secretly had herself inseminated. Little Abby grew up believing Brad Carlton was her father. Abby had two sisters, Victoria Newman and Colleen Carlton, and two brothers, Nicholas Newman and Adam Newman. Early Years, Around the World and Back Again While Ashley Abbott had cancer, she recorded a video message for Abby to see when she grew up revealing the truth that Victor Newman was her biological father. Unknown to Ashley, Abby saw the video and told Victor. Though the truth was out, Abby saw both Brad and Victor as father figures. In early 2007, Ashley left Genoa City to work for Jabot International in Hong Kong taking Abby with her. From Hong Kong, they move to Los Angeles. They both stay in Los Angeles until mid-2008. Ashley and Abby eventually end up in London, with Ashley working for Forrester Creations' international branch. (The Bold and the Beautiful) Victor, Brad's Death and Abby's Rebellion Ashley Abbott left Abby in London while she went to Paris to help Victor Newman. Ashley and Victor reunited romantically and returned to Genoa City to live together. Abby joined them on Christmas as a surprise for Victor. Abby and her mother moved into the Newman ranch and Victor took a greater role in Abby's life, including buying her a champion Arabian horse. He asked her to start calling him "Dad" which she did upsetting Brad Carlton. Not long after, Brad went missing. A threatening message from Victor to Brad was found on Brad's phone and Abby heard it. Brad was killed while saving Noah Newman, the son of Sharon Newman and Nick Newman, from drowning in a frozen lake. Once Brad's dead body was found, Abby's adoptive sister, Colleen Carlton, let out her anger at Victor. Abby started to rebel against her mom. Abby and Colleen had a hard time dealing with their dad's death. Colleen's Death, Stumbling Into Trouble and The Naked Heiress On September 29, 2009, Colleen Carlton was pronounced brain dead after almost drowning and was soon after taken off life support by her mother, Traci Abbott Connolly. The next day, her mother gave birth to a daughter, Faith Colleen Newman, who was really Nicholas Newman and Sharon Newman's daughter, but Adam Newman passed her off as Ashley Abbott Newman's baby. In October 2009, Abby became interested in the much older Ryder Callahan. She began flirting with him but Ryder turned her down. On Halloween night, she met Ryder's fraternal twin sister, Daisy Sanders while trying to attend her uncle Billy Abbott's Halloween party, unaware that Daisy was Ryder's twin sister. Then Abby ran into Ryder. She tried to get him drunk until he caught her with alcohol. Abby got drunk but Ryder did not tell her parents. Later, Abby met up with Ryder once again at an abandoned zoo where Jana Fisher and Lauren Baldwin were locked in cages, and unknowingly assisted him by getting him food and medicine. Later that year in order to try to get a reality show, Abby led a nude protest against Jabot Cosmetics unaware that her mother had been made CEO. she planned to pay for it with her inheritance but her parents decided that she was not mature enough to get the money. Desperate to get enough money to start up the reality show, she talked Rafe Torres into suing her parents for her inheritance. Daniel, More Publicity and A Lawsuit In 2010, Abby was walking into Crimson Lights when she spotted Ryder Callahan. Abby tried to attack him but Daniel Romalotti dragged her away. Daniel called her a brat and then slapped her. The next day Abby flirted with Daniel and then kissed him. Daniel pulled her off but they started to kiss even more passionately. Still desperate to get money for the show, Abby decided to use Billy Abbott's magazine. She got onto his laptop to put some footage of herself on his website without his permission but finds Victoria Newman and Billy's wedding video instead. She asked Billy and Victoria to invest in her. When they refused, she revealed to everyone their secret. The next day Abby and Ashley went to court and Abby brought along her video camera. The security guard caught it and took it away. Abby was infuriated until her producer arrived with a camera hidden in his glasses. The court ruled in favor of Ashley and Abby decided to show the world the footage to get revenge on the judge. But that was not the only footage Abby wanted to show the world. She had sex with Daniel while her hidden cameras were on because all the best celebrities had sex tapes. Abby decided to sue her father again. After Victor got the pregnant Victoria arrested for a crime he committed, she dropped it but was soon attacking him again when she learned he had been mismanaging her trust. Victoria decided to help her out. Relationship with Daniel After being confronted by a pregnant Daisy Sanders, Abby tried to get Daniel to consider the possibility that he may be the father of Daisy's baby but he didn't want to listen. Abby told Daniel Romalotti she believed the now revealed Daisy's claims that he fathered Daisy's baby. She also said she thought they should stop seeing each other so he could focus on the paternity test and she could focus on suing her father. In December 2010, Abby was at Jimmy's Bar for a New Year's Eve party. Daniel called to say he was on his way. At Jimmy's, Abby greeted Daniel. Daniel was confident that he would soon be free of Daisy. Abby noted that Daniel seemed relieved. Daniel said aside from his relationship with Abby, 2010 had been a bad year for him. Daniel said he was counting the moments until he was free of Daisy. Daisy escaped, and Daniel went after her. He was found the next day unconsience. He was in critical condition, and Abby stayed by his bedside until he woke up. She then stuck by him, comforting him about Daisy and his missing baby, and apologizing for how she treated him when Daisy was pregnant. Daniel and Abby's relationship later ended in 2011. The Lawsuit On Abby's birthday, Jack Abbott and Victoria gave Abby good news: the judge in their court case ruled that Victor Newman must turn over his financial records. Abby got cold feet and told Victoria that she wanted out of the lawsuit so that their dad wouldn't hate her.Victoria talked her sister down. Victoria continued to manipulate her sister, and soon the lawsuit spiraled out of control, with Victoria changing the demands to 3 billion, or Beauty of Nature. Nick got involved later on to get revenge on Victor for getting Sharon arrested. Abby started to hate what the lawsuit she started was doing to her family, and wanted to drop out, but her siblings kept manipulating her into staying. Victor got Adam involved by promising if he helped him he would get the charges dropped against Sharon. At the arburation, Adam told the judge that he forged the documents and created the trusts, so the lawsuit was based on fraud and Victoria, Nick, and Abby would get nothing. It ended up not working as Nick, Victoria and Abby, with help from testimony provided by Neil Winters, won their lawsuit. More "Naked Heiress" and New romance with Carmine After winning her lawsuit against her father, Abby continued to make a fool out of herself by continuing to pull various stunts as "The Naked Heiress", further embarrassing her family. She also continued to have issues with Tucker, which further strained her relationship with Ashley. However, Abby later dealt with those issues after talking with Tucker. However, she was hurt when her mother told her that she and Tucker were getting a divorce. Abby found herself interested in a guy named Carmine Basco, who worked as a bartender at Gloworm. Carmine was in town to get even with Kevin Fisher for marrying Carmine's ex Angelina Veneziano. He was, however, interested in Abby, and they did become friends. However, Carmine, out of anger towards Kevin, tried to kidnap Chloe on the night of the art gala. However, Abby noticed what was going on and saved Chloe by jumping into Carmine's car herself. She tried to take advatage of the situtation in order to get more publicity for herself. Abby ended up regretting it and turned herself and Carmine in, which ended up hurting their friendship. They did make up and had sex for the first time on the basketball court, taking their relationship to the next level. Broken Engagement to Tyler, Rivalries with Mariah and Stitch After her relationship with Carmine ended, Abby dated police officer Alex Chavez for a time, but the two split up. She then catches the eye of Tyler Michaelson, a former Jabot PR executive who is now roommates with Abby's nephew Noah Newman. The two grow closer as they get to know each other. However, when Abby finally confesses to Tyler that she loves him, he distances himself from her. Abby is hurt by that but is determined to find out why so she asks him. Tyler confesses that he loves her as well and only distanced himself from her out of fear of his feelings for her. Their bond continues to grow stronger. They take the next step in their relationship and move in together. However, their happiness is later threatened by one of Tyler's ex-girlfriends, Mariah, who bears a striking resemblance to Abby's late niece Cassie Newman. Mariah snuck into Tyler and Abby's hotel room and made her think Tyler was cheating her. She terrorized Abby some more unnerving her and creating a rift between Abby and Tyler. Tyler went to talk to Mariah and it remains unknown what he said to her, but whatever it was, Tyler and Abby stayed together. Victor showed up Mariah's hotel room and threatened her into staying away from Nick. Scared, Mariah called Ian and was shocked to learn that he was in Genoa City as well. After her talk with Ian, Mariah exited the room and ran into Tyler. Mariah and Tyler argued about Abby, and Mariah followed him and tried to win him back. Mariah left the room after secretly slipping her bracelet under Abby's bed. Abby ran into Mariah and was horrified when she saw that she was the Cassie look-alike that had terrorized Sharon. Tyler was dismayed that Mariah would do something like that. Mariah text Tyler and he went to see her in Portland. When Tyler got back, he told Sharon that Mariah had asked for her. Sharon left for Portland and got the charges against Mariah dropped. Mariah promised to get a job to pay Sharon back and apologized to Abby and Tyler for trying to break them up. Nick hired Mariah to work at the the Underground, so she could pay Sharon back. Mariah accepted the job, anxious to have a chance to prove herself. Ian encouraged Mariah to pursue a relationship with Sharon, but Mariah almost gave up when Abby framed her for taking Noah Newman's wallet. Mariah was angry with Nick and Noah for automatically accusing her and quit her job. Nick approached Mariah and offered her her job back with some conditions attached. One of them being that Mariah will leave town when she has paid Sharon back. Noah tried to convince Mariah to give their mom a second chance. Abby came in and started insulting Mariah, so Mariah threw a pitcher of water at Abby, drenching her. Noah snapped at Mariah and told her she was on her own. Bratty Abby kisses Ben at The Underground to make her ex-boyfriend, Tyler, jealous. Abby hates Ben because he was with Victoria and he hid a secret about murdering his father when he was younger. Ben "Stitch" tells this to Victoria which makes her secretly a little jealous. Ashley Abbott hired Ben Russell, not knowing his alias was Ben Rayburn, to be the new chemist at Jabot. Stitch agreed much to Abby's dismay who kept trying to convince her mother otherwise. Abby, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Victoria, Mariah, and Nikki attended Sharon's bachelorette party which Sharon quickly decided to go to Crimson Lights instead. Mariah was very unenthusiastic and flirted with Tyler who was sitting at the bar just to make Abby jealous. All the girls have been heavily drinking and partying. The guys ended up showing up at crimson Lights as well and also heavily loaded. Ashley noticed Abby had been drinking too much. Abby had a couple too many drinks and bashed Sharon for marrying Nick again and going to divorce him again! Because Sharon married Adam, Nick, Abby's father Victor, Nick again...etc. Mariah picked a fight with Abby. Abby stated that Mariah spits venom about Sharon every day! Once Michael Baldwin got slammed to the floor, a drunken fight broke out. Mariah fought with Abby. Everybody there ended up in jail. Eventually, they were set free. Abby convinced Victoria to not go on a date with Stitch because he's just trying to stay in her life because of the baby. Stitch sat down with Abby and explained how much he loves Victoria and she doesn't know what love is. Abby learned to give them a chance. Mark Harding tried hitting on Abby at the Athletic Club but she clearly wasn't in the mood. Abby was thrilled to hear that Victoria's new child, Katherine "Katie" Rose is Billy's child. Abby walked in Ashley's office and saw Stitch and gave him a hard time for having to shove him into a cab. Ashley explained he got drunk and came to work, so she let him sleep here for the night, even though the next day they had a big meeting. Jack walked in and heard the story and fired Stitch. Ashley and Abby both exclaimed "No!". Ashley convinced Jack to let Stitch keep his job. At the New Years Eve party at the Athletic Club, Abby went with a broken-English Dutchman named Lars. All he could say was "Shots, yeah" and Abby was clearly annoyed with him. At Midnight, Mark Harding kissed Abby and walked off. Ashley found out the new chemist for Jabot, Tobias, had been spying on Ashley's new formula. Ashley left a formula out for Tobias to steal for Victor, which turned out to be the chemical formula for tequila. Ashley fired Tobias. Abby was shown stealing some of Jabot's love potion a bottle. At first ashley thought it was Stitch going back to Victoria with information, but Stitch stated he would never betray his company. Abby dropped a bottle of formula and Ashley was shocked! Abby apologized and took a spy camera off the side of the desk. Victor confronted Ashley that he wanted to know about the formula. Ashley claimed he can't find out because they're using serum from a rare tropical plant in South America. Victor called the federal government to shut down the company and raid them of their equipment. Ashley raged at Victor and Jabot got their lab restored. Valentine's Day Party At the cabin, Mariah, Kevin, Austin, and Summer were joined by Abby, Fenmore Baldwin (Kevin's nephew), Noah. Noah called Abby out on being the one who called them to the cabin, and she admitted it. Abby didn't want to be alone on Valentine's Day. Abby suggested they play Never have I ever. Summer said" Never have I ever had a crush on a best friend", which Kevin and Mariah looked at each other and drank. The game started as casual fun until Fen said "Never have I ever committed murder, which causes Austin to storm out in anger. Austin comes back and apologizes for storming off like he did, saying that talking about murder made him think of his mom. Abby wants to continue the game, but Summer and Austin decide to leave. Courtney shows up and says that everyone that has to stay there because there is a bad storm out there. Someone spikes the punch, and everyone loses consciousness after drinking it. When they regain consciousness, they can't find Austin. Kevin goes out to look for him, but comes back when he can't find him. Kevin opens the closet doors and Austin tumbles out. Crimes Committed *Was arrested for riding her horse into the Genoa City Athletic Club dining room in the nude *Was arrested for attempted murder of Tucker McCall. Tucker had the charges dropped *Was arrested for obstruction of justice in the Diane Jenkins murder case. She was detained in jail and released later that day. The charges were dropped a few days later *Was arrested for misuse of emergency services for a kidnapping hoax and received a $100,000 fine (2012) *Tried to frame Mariah Copeland for stealing Noah Newman's wallet. (2014) *Assaulted Mariah (2014) *Got arrested for a drunken bar fight with majority of the other characters who attended Nick's bachelor party and Sharon's bachelorette party. Along with: Mariah, Ashley, Summer, Lily, Kelly, Nikki, Victoria, Mariah, Noah, Nick, Neil, Michael, Kevin, Jack, Austin, Cane, and Stitch. (Oct 2014) *Stole serum from Jabot's love potion *Conspired with Kevin, Mariah, Noah, Fen, and Courtney to cover up that Summer murdered Austin; staged it to look like an accident (2015) Maladies and Injuries *Locked in a room by Mariah Copeland (2013) *Assaulted by Mariah when threw a pitcher of water on her face (2014) *Drugged by Fenmore Baldwin and lost consciousness, along with Summer, Noah, Kevin, Mariah, Austin, Fenmore, and Courtney (2015) Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Women of Genoa City Category:Newman family Category:Abbott family Category:Protagonists Category:Current characters Category:2000s Category:Antagonists